Stryke's Orgins (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Stryke learns the fact about his orgins, and Pilot Sonic has became friends with a new Rusher. How will Stryke learn about the attack of the Siphon Blitz Bot?


**Note: I do not own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's, Stryke, Power, and Swift. This story will take place in January (before my OC was created). Enjoy the story.**

_Planet Cavia.._

Stryke woke up, tired. He got up, and walked outside, yawning.

"Another day, another morning to start up.." Stryke yawned.

Stryke watched the sky as bird-like creatures flew around.

"I'm just gonna go to a cave to find something.." Stryke said to himself, flying to the cave.

As Stryke flew to the cave, a bat-like Siphon Blitz Bot watched him. The bot disappeared into the ground.

_Later.._

As Stryke went inside the cave, he noticed something glowing. Stryke took a closer look as if there was a firefly. Stryke's echolocation went past the firefly, then Stryke caught the bug as the Blitz-Bot watched.

"Caught ya!" Styke hissed as he caught a firefly.

As Stryke munched down the firefly, he spat it out because of the taste.

"Ugh.. I wouldn't eat this one if that bug was around.." Stryke spat, getting the taste out of his mouth with water.

As the Siphon Bot watched Stryke, he shook, but got scared in a mockingly way.

"Oooh. I'm sooo scared!" Stryke mocked.

The Siphon shook.

"Do you think I was gonna beat you?" Stryke asked.

The bot continued to stare at Stryke.

"If you don't answer me, then I'll just attack you!" Stryke spat.

Stryke used Super Sonar in front of the Siphon Blitz Bot. Since it forgot to dodge the attack, the bot tried to grab the bat but it's tentacle-like vines. Stryke dodged the attack, then used Wing Slash. The Blitz Bot avoided the attack, then grabbed Stryke by it's tentacle-like vines, trying to drain his energy.

"Let..Me..Go!" Stryke grunted, trying to escape.

Stryke used Super Sonar in front of the Blitz Bot, then ran off.

"That..Blitz Bot..is..too strong.." Stryke panted, as he fell onto the ground.

Stryke was onto the ground, losing energy. Luckily, there was an escape pod next to him. Stryke got inside the escape pod before things got even worse.

_Later at the HOK.._

Pilot Sonic was working on the schedule for the Jets' season. Liberty walked towards him, and asked.

"Hey, Pilot. What'cha doing?" Liberty asked.

"Working on the Jets' season schedule. I'm working on it to make sure the teams' season game days are in the right order." Pilot Sonic replied.

"Oh, that's nice. The megacores secure, so there aren't any Blitz Bots around here anymore.." Liberty said.

Then, Liberty and Pilot Sonic heard a crash outside the HOK. They both shook before going outside.

"What's that noise?" Liberty shook.

"We'll find out what it is.." Pilot Sonic replied, flying outside the HOK.

As Pilot Sonic flew outside, Liberty ran to follow him.

_Outside the HOK.._

As if they went outside the HOK, Pilot Sonic and Liberty both shook as they saw an escape pod, all broken down.

"What could that be?" Liberty asked.

"I don't know yet.." Pilot Sonic said before opening the escape pod.

When Pilot Sonic opened the escape pod, he and Liberty shook as they saw a strange Rusher.

"Is that a-" Pilot Sonic shook.

It was a Bat Rusher. The bat wasn't hurt, however, he wasn't able to get up due to his low energy.

"Should we take him to the HOK and tell R.Z about this?" Liberty asked.

"That's the only reason we should do that. If we don't, then R.Z and the other Rusherz wouldn't know who that Rusher is." Pilot Sonic replied as he and Liberty took the bat Rusher inside the main room of the HOK.

_Inside the HOK's Main Room._

When Pilot Sonic and Liberty got inside the HOK, the Pilot told R.Z what he and Liberty had found outside.

"R.Z! We have found this strange Rusher outside! We don't know where it came from, but we're here just to tell you!" Pilot Sonic said to R.Z.

"He isn't severely hurt, but he won't get up when we first saw him." Liberty told to R.Z.

R.Z shook, then responded.

"Alright, Pilot Sonic. We'll check the Rusher's energy levels. The Rusher isn't hurt, like you said, Liberty. However, the Rusher looks completely tired all the sudden." R.Z responded, checking the Rusher's energy levels.

As the bat Rusher's energy levels were checked, it was down to 34%.

"Wait. 34%!? How are we gonna save him?" Liberty asked.

"I know one thing. You'll place him onto the bed while I get the Jets Megacore." Pilot Sonic replied.

"Wait. A Megacore!? How are you gonna cure that Rusher with your team's Megacore!?" Liberty shook.

"If the new Rusherz don't have their own Megacore, then we'll have to use our teams' megacore if their energy levels are down!" Pilot Sonic replied, before going to Metlife Stadium.

When Pilot Sonic got back from the Stadium minutes later to get the megacore, he got back inside the Main Room of the HOK to cure the Bat.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Liberty asked.

Pilot Sonic turned to the energy levels as if they were down to 23%.

"He will. Be patient.." Pilot Sonic replied, placing the Megacore onto the bat's chest.

As a beam of light came across the Rusher along with the Megacore, R.Z and the two Rusherz both watched. The other Rusherz ran towards the others.

"What's goin' on here!?" Lasso shook.

"What's that beamin' up over there?" Swift gasped.

"Is there somethin' wrong?" Claw asked.

As the beam of light slowly fell, then the bat Rusher along with the Megacore slowly fell onto the bed.

"Wait. Who is that!?" Claw gasped, looking at the Bat Rusher.

The bat Rusher's energy levels were now to 100%, he woke up, and moaned.

"Hey! You're awake!" Pilot Sonic cheered.

"Where am I?" Stryke groaned, looking around.

"I'll return the Megacore back to the stadium. I'll be back in about less than 10 minutes." Pilot Sonic said, returning the Megacore back to the Jets Stadium.

"Who is that guy?" Swift asked.

"Um, Bat? Can you explain what your name is, and where did you come from?" Liberty asked to Stryke.

"*clears throat* My name is Stryke, and I am a Bat Rusher who lives in Planet Cavia. I used to live here until that Siphon Blitz Bot atacked me, so I managed to escape to Earth. Before this incident happened, I like to catch bugs, but not to eat them, because they're not my taste at all. Bats like to keep their bug diet, but not me. I like to hunt down Seafood, but not very often. I like to fly around, and I like to echolocate some insects to catch with." Stryke explained.

"Wait. Your name is Stryke?" Claw gasped.

"That's an impressive name!" Power replied.

"Thank you for your kind words." Stryke said, blushing.

"You look tired. I think you need some rest." Liberty said to Stryke.

Pilot Sonic came back inside the HOK, then missed Stryke's explanation.

"What did I miss?" Pilot Sonic asked.

"Oh, his name is Stryke, and he lives in Planet Cavia. He was sent to Earth because he was attacked by a Siphon Blitz Bot." Liberty replied.

"A Bat-like Siphon Bot." Stryke said.

"Wait! You know the species of that bot!?" Liberty gasped.

"Enough talk. Stryke needs some sleep. He looks tired.." Pilot Sonic said to Liberty.

Pilot Sonic and Liberty took Stryke to the Rusherz Quarters as Stryke became even more tired.

_Inside the Rusherz Quarters.._

Pilot Sonic and Liberty went inside with Stryke, then looked around.

"This looks new.." Stryke said, looking around.

Pilot Sonic covered Stryke's eyes, then led him to a surprise. Pilot Sonic uncovered Stryke's eyes, then the newest room had revealed his new room. His new room has a medium king-sized bed, a drawer with clothes inside, a T.V, a T.V stand, a bookshelf, and some plushies on his bed. Stryke shook in excitement.

"Thanks, Pilot! You're the best!" Stryke cheered.

Pilot Sonic took him to bed, then the bat fell asleep.

"Well, I hope Stryke gets all better when he wakes up.." Liberty said to Pilot Sonic.

"I hope he'll will.." Pilot Sonic replied.

_The End.._


End file.
